The House On Avenue Issho: Part 2
by Uehara-San
Summary: As Uehara adjusts to her new home, she begins to meet strange new people...and it's not all people from Naruto. Continued from: The House on Avenue Issho: Part 1
1. Morning

Chapter 1-

The sun shone through the window. Shining directly in Uehara's face. She flickered her eyes and threw her arm over her face, she rolled over and fell onto the floor. " Ow…" she groaned and slowly got up. She made for the door and fumbled with the knob, and after spending more than 10 seconds, opened the door.

Uehara went into the bathroom and somehow managed to put her contacts in, without seeing two. She made her way down stairs and made a cup of coffee, pouring loads of sugar into it. Sitting down, she looked at her blank calendar and thought for a moment. _That's right…I need to go shopping today…_she thought. She shrugged and sipped her coffee.

Uehara took time to finish her coffee and made her way up stairs to get ready for the day. She got dressed, used the bathroom, and grabbed her wallet. Running down stairs, and out the door. She locked the door behind her and looked around, stretching out in to the morning. She looked next door and noticed a blonde girl tending to a garden. Uehara took the moment to greet her neighbor, " Hello there!" she called out. The girl turned around and smiled pleasantly, " Eh? The new neighbor is out? Hi there! How's your new home?" she called back. Uehara smiled, " Good thanks." She waved and made her way down the walk. The girl's gaze followed Uehara until she was far enough down the road. The girl went back to her garden and she laughed to herself " I bet Neuro be interested in her…"

Uehara walked all the way to her parents house, which appeared to be still asleep. She shrugged, her parents expected her to take her car. She walked up to her car and looked inside, the keys were inside. Opening the door and started the engine, she sat there getting use to the sound and then backed out of the driveway. On her way to the " Eco-Friendly Mart".


	2. Guests

Chapter 2-

The grocery store stood in the middle of two other stores. It wasn't a big store, but it held enough food to feed one individual. Uehara parked, locked the car and went in side, grabbing a shopping cart.

Checking her list, she looked at the selection of fish, then looking up, she saw a blue man…who looked very much like a shark…_Kisame!!_ She thought, _What…the…heck…is he doing in the fish section…?_ She slowly walked to him and snuck up on him. " BOO~!" she yelled, jumping. He froze and jumped, and for some reason, put up his hands. " I AM NOT BUYING MY OWN KIND, NO WAY!!!" he yelled. Uehara stood back a bit, " Uh…Kisame, it's just me…" she said. He turned around, and looked shocked. " Eh~? Uehara, what are you doing here?" he asked. Raising her eyebrows she gave him a strange look " I can ask you the same thing…" he protested a bit and pushed Uehara down to the frozen item isle. " Heh heh, uh…no reason, I wasn't talking to them or anything." They stopped and Uehara glared at him a bit " You were weren't you~?" Kisame started to sweat and changed the subject quickly.

" Why are you here anyway?"

Uehara sighed " Grocery shopping, got a problem with that? I just moved in to my own place remember?"

" Oh yes, of course, how's your house?"

" Pretty good, I had a lot of help moving in, so I'm all settled in."

" That's great, who-"

" Take a guess, he's blond and he has about three mouths…visible at least…don't really know how many he has."

" Deidera? Oh, that figures…who else?"

" Miyuki, Hirata's friend, Hirata herself, and Tobi."  
" Tobi…?"

" He came out of the bushes…"

The two were silent, in till the speaker came on " Clean up in isle 3, clean up in isle 3." " Oi Boy…that's were I needed to go…" she said. She waved a little good bye to Kisame and moved on. When she left he went back to talk to his once living " brothers".

Itachi sat in the window seat of the plan, looking out into the clouds. Suddenly someone settled next to him. " Itachi-kun~ what's on your mind?" a lady asked, quiet annoyingly. He glared out the window before turning to her, " Nothing, just glad the trip is over with…" he said calmly. The lady gave a pouty look and crossed her legs leaning back into the chair. " I thought it was kinda fun this time." Itachi rolled his eyes, and looked out the window again. _How I got stuck with her…I'll never know…just get me home quickly…_ he thought.

Uehara had finished putting away groceries and noticed it was eerily quiet. She put her keys away and went up the stairs, she flipped on some lights on the way. She looked around and went into her room. She was starting to get creeped out…and glanced behind her. Nothing was there but then she suddenly looked up. There standing on the ceiling was a man…tall with the front of his hair blonde and the rest black. His swirling green eyes stared in to hers. He smiled a evil looking grin, and Uehara stepped back a bit and became frightened. Then through the window, came the blonde girl from next door. She held her head after falling to the ground, " Ow…" she said. The man then jumped off from the ceiling, and grabbing the girls head, made her stand up. The blond girl looked up at her and smiled uneasily, " Uhm, sorry for the intrusion…I'm Yako, your next door neighbor…" she said sweating a bit. " Hm." the man grunted and slammed her head down to the ground again. " Eee…and this…is Neuro…" she said getting up. Neuro suddenly looked really sweet, and he smiled more pleasantly " Nice to meet you, Sensei said you moved in and made me come along to meet you." Uehara was drawn back a bit and took time to process what just happened. She smiled nervously, " Nice to meet you two…" she said. Yako got up and handed her a basket, that somehow managed to take no damage. " Theses are for you, I was baking and I thought I bring over some…though…it took a lot of strength to not nibble…" she said, smiling. Uehara took the basket and looked in it. There was a lot of arrangement of cookies, and a little card that said ' Welcome!'. Uehara smiled to herself " Thank you so much!!" she smiled and then inviting them down stairs for tea. Yako didn't protest at all and gladly excepted, while Neuro just kept smiling, with his arms folded. _What more can there be in stored…?_ Uehara thought nervously.


End file.
